


Forgotten Birthday

by babygirl127



Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (TV 2003)
Genre: Angst, Birthdays, Family Fluff, Gen, Tears
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-11
Updated: 2016-07-11
Packaged: 2018-07-22 23:17:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,832
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7457574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/babygirl127/pseuds/babygirl127
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Donatello believes his family has forgotten all about his special day</p>
            </blockquote>





	Forgotten Birthday

The sound of soft humming filled the otherwise silent kitchen. It was these quiet minutes alone before his sons awoke that Splinter savored as he put the kettle on the makeshift stove to start the day. Being a single parent was no easy task and with four boys just over five years old some days could prove to be very challenging.

As hard as it could be at times there was nothing in the world that Splinter would trade in exchange for what his life had become. By the time four plates of toast and fruit had been prepared for his children the kettle began to whistle indicating the water was ready to brew a soothing cup of tea to start the day off right.

Pouring the steaming water into a chipped porcelain mug, Splinter dropped a tea bag in to steep while he went to wake up his sons. Four little bodies were all snuggled together in a pile of shells, legs, and blankets. A soft chuckle issued from Splinter as he knelt down and reached out to shake little shoulders awake for the day. Big yawns and tired grumbles were his reward as four sets of sleepy eyes blinked up at him.

“Good morning my sons,” Master Splinter whispered as he roused the children. “Did you sleep well?”

“Yes daddy,” Raphael murmured as he rubbed at one of his eyes.

Master Splinter chuckled again and leaned in to rub his nose against Raphael’s causing his son to laugh as the whiskers tickled the child’s face. Immediately Mikey, Don, and Leo wanted their own nose kisses which Splinter was happy to give to each of them.

“It’s time to get up and start the day my sons. Fold up your blankets and come to the kitchen for breakfast,” Master Splinter said and watched as his children began to do as they were told.

Four little pairs of feet scampered out of the alcove where their nest was piled up and into the kitchen for breakfast with their father following along behind them. Normally Michelangelo was the first to reach the table, always ready and willing to try whatever his father had made for them but today it was his older brother Donatello that reached his chair first.

Splinter couldn’t help but grin back at the bright smile his second youngest was sending his way. It never failed to warm his heart to see any of his children happy and healthy. By the time all four boys were up in their seats little hands were slapping at the table as they waited for their breakfast.

After a few years of practice getting four plates on the table before whining or tears could start was completed with practiced ease. The sound of munching and happy chatter filled the cozy little kitchen as the day got started.

When the meal was over the children put their dishes in the sink and started in on their daily routine. For the most part the day continued on as most every other did. Between playing, some basic training, lunch, and dinner there was nothing out of the ordinary about the day.

The day itself was fairly normal as far as Splinter could tell but there was one thing that seemed off in his observations. As the day progressed Donatello went from the bright and smiling child he was at breakfast to more sullen and withdrawn by the time he was rounding them all up for bed.

Donatello was not normally a boisterous child but at the same time he was not one to sulk without what he considered to be a good reason. The biggest problem was that unlike normal Splinter couldn’t figure out what that reason was. There had been no fights between the siblings and nothing in the course of the day had caused any tempers to flare up. Donatello’s change in attitude was a complete and utter mystery to his father.

As Splinter leaned down to place a kiss goodnight on Don’s forehead the child twisted his head to the side so that his father’s whiskers barely grazed his temple. Frowning slightly in confusion at his son’s odd behavior Splinter just pulled the blanket up and tucked his son in before backing away to let them sleep.

It was never a good feeling to know that any of his children were unhappy with him and it was even worst when he wasn’t sure why his son had become unhappy to begin with. Splinter couldn’t figure out why Donatello had become quieter and more withdrawn as the day had gone on, especially when he had started out in such a good mood. Perhaps it was just the ever waxing and waning moods and emotions of a child but Splinter made a mental note to keep an extra eye on his second youngest to see if there was anything out of the ordinary that he could fix.

The next morning Splinter was determined to start out on the right foot. While it was clear that Donatello had gone to bed upset about something it was possible that it could be something that would be fixed with just a good night’s sleep. As far as the ninja master was concerned, there was no use borrowing trouble that may not even come to pass.

Gently shaking four shoulders of varying green hues Master Splinter woke his children from their slumber so that they could get up and start their new day. It took a few minutes for the tots to wake up enough that they wouldn’t go straight back to sleep if left unsupervised for more than a minute but when they were there was the normal scramble to set aside their blankets and ease the hunger rumbling in their little bellies.

Setting four bowls of cereal down on the table, Splinter’s whiskers twitched in confusion when he noticed that Donatello hadn’t made it to the kitchen with the rest of his brothers.

“Please begin your breakfast my sons while I go look for your brother,” Master Splinter instructed leaving the rest of his sons to start their meal.

Ears swiveled from side to side trying to pick up on any sound that his missing child might be making. Splinter’s heart clenched in his chest when the sound of mournful sniffling reached him and quickened his steps towards the nest his sons slept in. Fearing that somehow Donatello had become injured after he left the boys to prepare the morning meal Splinter hurried as fast as he could to check on his boy.

The sight that met Splinter’s eyes chipped away at his already aching heart. Despite his hope to keep an eye on Donatello during the day to figure out what was wrong it was obvious to Splinter now that he needed to take care of whatever was bothering his son right now. Taking a seat next to his son Splinter tried to place one arm around Donatello’s shoulders only to have the small turtle pull away from him.

Master Splinter frowned at the reaction but respected his son’s desire and laid both of his hands in his lap.

“My son, please tell me what is troubling you so gravely,” implored Master Splinter.

Don sniffled and wiped at his cheeks. “I’m, I’m mad at you.”

Splinter nodded at the admission not liking that his son was mad at him but gratified to have at least received an answer. “Could you tell me why you are mad at me my son? I do not know what I have done to have upset you and won’t know unless you tell me.”

“You, you forgot my, my birthday,” Don choked out as he scrunched himself into as small of a ball as he could turning his head to stare accusingly at his father.

That accusation caught Splinter off guard and he visibly recoiled in confusion. His sons were the most important things in his life and he would never forget such a significant milestone such as their birthdays. In fact he had just celebrated the birthday of his sons one month ago.

“Donatello,” Splinter spoke slowly and clearly, “I did not forget your birthday. We celebrated it last month. Do you remember that?”

Don glared up at his father looking insulted. “Of course I do,” the child ground out. “I have it marked on the calendar that I made. My birthday is on the tenth. Yesterday was the tenth and you never said happy birthday. You didn’t do anything special. You forgot all about my birthday.”

With that Don burst into another bout of angry and heartbroken tears. Don’s tearful claim and mournful cries pulled at the older rat and called for him to act to ease his son’s sorrows.

“Oh Donatello. Dear, sweet Donatello,” Master Splinter cooed as he gathered his son into his arms and pulled the small turtle onto his lap. “Yes your birthday is on the tenth. The tenth of June. Only June. This is July. Every month has a tenth but that doesn’t mean that every month is your birthday.

“Birthdays are special because they only come around one time each year. They happen one a specific day during a specific month. That is how you can tell when you have gotten a year older. Do you understand Donatello?”

For a long moment neither of them said anything while Don digested everything that his father had just told him. The young turtle raised a small fist up to his face and wiped away the tears wetting his cheeks and gazed up at his father with understanding beginning to dawn in his wet eyes.

“So you didn’t forget my birthday?” he clarified.

“No my son. I could never forget your birthday,” assured Master Splinter as he leaned in to nuzzle the side of Donatello’s face.

Don enjoyed the nuzzles for a minute before wiggling out of his father’s hold. Reluctantly Splinter released his grip and let his son squirm off of his lap.

“Do you feel better now Donatello?”

“Yes daddy,” Don answered more content that he had been since yesterday evening, mood changing quickly the way only a child’s could. “Can we have breakfast now?”

“Of course we can,” Master Splinter said as he rose to his feet and held his hand out for his son to take hold of as they left the untidy nest and headed to the kitchen.

Together the two of them walked hand in hand to the kitchen where the rest of their little family was waiting for them. Helping his son had eased most of the ache in Splinter’s heart and he could only wish that every problem that his children encountered would have such easy solutions. Realistically he knew that wouldn’t be the case but as a parent he couldn’t do anything but want the best for his children and he would do everything in his power to make sure that he was there to do just that.


End file.
